Camp Rock 2
by Jess-Riks
Summary: JOSHLEY/SHANE&ASHLEY SASHLEY?; Ashley arrives at CAMP ROCK! just as Mitchie leaves, Ashley tries to mend Shanes broken heart. Their love blooms until Mitchie comes back. Things are turned upside down. And who does Shane really love?
1. Trailer

**You had a great life,**

_Shows Shane after a concert._

"Great show Shane we'll make millions!"

**and you even found love.**

_Shows Shane and Mitchie together._

"I love you Mitchie, I always will."

**But she leaves one day**

_Shows Shane looking for Mitchie then bumps into Jason._

"Shane, I'm sorry she's gone."

**Your heart broken and lonely.**

_Shows Shane in his room._

"Leave me alone!"

**Your anger takes over you and return to your bad attitude. **

_Shows Nate and Jason talking to Shane._

"I'm not doing this stupid gig tonight okay do it yourself!"

**but then a new student arrives...**

_Shows Ashley._

"Wow his place is even more great then I thought!"

**She tries to mend your broken heart.**

_Shows Shane talking with Ashley._

"You know Shane there's plenty of other girls that would die to be you."

**You change for her.**

_Shows Ashley taking Shane's hand and holding it._

"I'm proud of you Shane."

**Without realising your falling In love.**

_Shows Shane and Ashley in the platform by the sea._

"It really is beautiful."

**but what if Mitchie returns?**

_Shows Mitchie and Shane._

"Mitchie! Is that you!"

**But can she take it any longer?**

_Shows Shane talking about Mitchie to Ashley._

"I can't take it any more Shane! All you do is talk about her! You don't even talk like we used to! Can't you the see there's another person that loves you and she's standing right here!"

**Or will feelings be bottled up inside.**

_Shows a different situation where Shane is talking about Mitchie._

"Y-Yeah I can really tell... you love her, don't you?"

**Torn between two girls who will you choose?**

**Joe Jonas as Shane**

"I-I Can't believe this, she's... gone?"

**Ashley Jones.**

"I guess we were not meant to be."

**Nick Jonas as Nate**

"It's amazing, she changed him."

**Kevin Jonas as Jason.**

"He doesn't see it yet but he's in love."

**Selena Gormez as Selena Jones**

"Don't worry Ash, there's plenty of fish in the sea!"

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie**

"Yeah, I'm back!"

**in Camp rock 2;**

**broken hearts, mended life and a forgotten soul. **


	2. Broken

It was a warm summers day, the trees were covered in a luxurious green and birds sung beautifully above. The sun shone as brightly over Shane who had just finished a song he had been writing about Michie. He was madly in love with her and every feature about her, thought she was the most beautiful person in the world, he felt honoured to be with her.

He decided to go look for her, he needed the company. He got up from his current crossed legged position and walked around the lively campus. Though he saw no sign of her. He went to the kitchen still she wasn't there, searching every possible place that she could be he began to run until he ran into his brother Jason.

"Jason! Have you seen Mitchie, I can't find her." Jason hesitated to reply at first and looked down, took a deep breath before answering his question.

"Shane, I'm sorry she's gone."

"What do you mean? She can't just leave without saying bye."

"She said it would be too hard to say goodbye." Jason shook his head. Shane looked at him in disbelief.

"She can't, no!"

"I'm sorry."

"I-I can't believe this, she's... gone?" Jason patted him on the shoulder before leaving his brother to get used to what he had heard. He knew how much she meant to him.

Shane stood there, motionless, sad and heart broken. The one person he loved had been taken away from him and he didn't even get a change to say goodbye. He went through different stages. First was denial, second was sadness and and last was covering his feelings. He went back to his old self, a cocky, horrible and ill-mannered person that you wouldn't want to mess with. It helped him cope.

**- - - - -**

**did you like it? First chapters are always boring so bare with me, Demi/Mitchie & Joe/Shane (as a couple) fans please don't read on cos in the end its Joshley/Sashley, someone had to make a name up! I'm sorry its really bad but what else could you call them, I don't think it will catch on.. x] **


	3. The new girls

"Shane, please we have to do it tonight!" Nate begged his older brother Shane to play at the concert that was happening that night.

"I'm not doing this stupid gig tonight okay do it yourself!" Nate signed and turned to Jason while Shane flopped on the sofa and sipped his soda casually.

"He's just sad that Mitchie left he'll get over it," Jason shrugged. "Anyway I heard we have two students coming here, maybe we should leave him for a while and see if they need any help?"

"Sure!" Nate agreed.

"Great! I heard they're arriving in ten, so we better get going." Nate nodded and followed Jason out.

**- - - - -**

"Ash, I'm nervous!" Selena moaned to her sister as they drove to there new school.

"C'mon Selena, don't you want to be a singer or something?" The older pretty blonde asked.

"Yeah I guess..."

"And plus you have me." She continued to drive until they saw a huge modern building packed full of people in campus. They parked there car and got there bags out the boot.

"These bags are heavier then I thought!" Ashley muttered taking her bright yellow suitcase out.

"AHHH!" She shrieked as the suitcase flew out the boot as she was taking it out which caused her to topple over and land on the floor with her clothes landing on the ground around her even a scarf landing on her face. She blew it out the way quickly and pouted. In the background she heard two guys laughing at the sight. She turned to face the to black hair boys.

"Hey! It's not funny!" She tried to get back on her feet but clumsily landed back on the ground a hump. She even heard her sister laughing.

"Here let me help you." Nate took his hand out for Ashley to take which she gladly did.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You must be the new guys." Jason spoke.

"Yeah, that's us!" said Selena.

"Here let us take your bags." Nate and Jason took the bags and started to walk to the pairs dorms, they walked while they walked and got to know each other fairly well. Eventually they both got to the door.

"I got the key." Selena took out a silver key and started to unlock the door, she managed to push it open to reveal a white living room with a smart looking television and a sofa. It was simple since Ashley and Selena hadn't brought anything yet to put in it.

"You managed to get one of the good rooms, great! So you must of paid a lot right?"

"No, we only got to attend this school because our dad is friends with the head and there was spare places. We're not actually rich." explained Selena.

"Just like Mitchie." commented Nate.

"Mitchie, who's that?"

"Oh it's this girl that used to come here, Shane' girlfriend or ex girlfriend rather." Jason replied.

"Wait did you just say Shane?!" Ashley looked at Jason with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, you guys want to meet him?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow his place is even more great then I thought!" Ashley giggled.

**- - - - -**

"Leave me alone!" Shane demanded.

"C'mon, we have new students. You've got to meet them!" pleaded Jason.

"I said leave me alone! I'm not in the mood."

"I didn't know he was this much of a jerk." Said Ashley.

"Sorry, he's been like this ever since Mitchie left."

"Heartbreak, aw. It's never easy... Hey why don't you guys go out I'll stay here. I don't want Selena missing out on the fun and since you guys know your way around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead!" Everyone left except Ashley and Shane. Ashley sat outside Shane's door on the floor in case he decided to come out. Soon Ashley became bored.

**- - - - -**

It had been two hours since everyone had left and the sky had become dark and misty. Ashley had fallen asleep and woke up shocked to find a cross legged Shane sat next to her watching her sleep. Ashley shrieked loudly. Shane rolled his eyes while she sat up.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Sitting down, is that so wrong?" he replied rudely getting to his feet. She pouted and followed him to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine! Now leave me alone!" Ashley backed up a little surprised, she ended up bumping into a table knocking it down with her.

"Ow..." Shane rushed over to her side with a first aid kit in his hand.

"You know, you should learn not to be so clumsy," She moaned and let her head fall back on the ground. "my brothers told me about the suitcase accident."

"Urg! Stupid Jason and Nate! I'm sorry I made such a mess." Apologized Ashley looking into his eyes.

"You should be. Now stop moving you've got a cut on your head." He pressed a small cloth against her wound.

"Ow!"

"Hurts way more tomorrow."

"Why were you watching me anyway?"

Shane's point of view:

What I was going to say was a lie, the truth? Well I thought she looked beautiful and so peaceful, a change to what was going through my mind, but I wasn't going to say that was I?

Normal point of view:

"Bored, thought I'd scare you,"

"How long were you sat there for?"

"few minutes."

"Shane you are an idiot!" She giggled. He slightly smiled.

"Says the girl who fell over a table."

**- - - - -**

**not updated in a while, but I have now. (: **


	4. Play again

"Hey guys we're home!"

"Erm guys, can you explain why your moron of a brother is sleeping next to my sister, his nose practically touching her cheek, next to a broken table?"

"I-I don't think we can..." Nate stood still. Suddenly Shane started to grumble, and opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked half asleep. He looked to the side and saw Ashley sleeping. "Hey we just fell asleep!"

"We know that, but.. its... its just a weird sight." Jason, put plastic bags on the counter and everyone else carried on with there day.

Ashley shifted in her sleep and grabbed Shane unknowingly.

"Whoa!" Shane shouted, Ashley woke up.

"Oh! Erm, sorry... again." Ashley blushed and stood up. "It's day already? I haven't even got the chance to look round yet!"

"Hey Shane!" Shane turned round to face his curly haired brother Nate. "Why don't you show her around we've already shown Selena round."

"Fine! And hi, Selena. Good to meet you... I guess" He whispered under his breath at the last bit.

"You too." She smiled.

"C'mon!" Ashley followed Shane out.

"Wait, I'm gona go change. My dorms just a few doors across from you, wait there." Ashley went into the white coloured door and returned five minutes later wearing a light grey floaty top and three quarter length shorts with matching white heels. "Okay lets go!"

Shane couldn't help but smile at her free spirit, she was like the sun, always shining and bright. He quickly shook off the thoughts, his heart was still broken like it would never be mended.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Is there a place to eat, I'm starved." Just then her stomach roared. She nervously laughed. "I think that's a warning, quick!"

"Race you there!" Shane yelled running off.

"That wasn't fair." she mumbled running after him.

**- - - - -**

Ashley and Shane sat down on a table they finished ordering, Ashley got a fresh summery salad bursting with colour and to make up for the low carb meal she also got a huge sundue topped of with chocolate sprinkles, strawberry sauce and a flake. Shane simply got a beef burger with chips. They tucked in Shane eating like a pig then started choking a little.

"Eat slower, your going to kill your self," she patted his back.

He didn't reply after his choking, he looked to his right his mind drifting off.

"Shane are you okay?"

"No."

"Tell me." He sighed.

"It's Mitchie,"

"The girl that left?"

"you won't get it, I loved her."

"You know Shane there's plenty of other girls that would die to be you."

"Yeah well none like her, anyway why do you care!"

"We're friend," She smiled. "can we go somewhere else now?" asked Ashley trying to change the subject.

"Whatever, lets go." Shane walked off followed by the pretty blonde, her heels clicking.

**- - - - -**

"It really is beautiful." Ashley stared at the dazzling view, the water crippled and light reflected of it. In the distance you could see a hill spotted with lights, the only other people that lived near camp rock. You could clearly see the moon and stars as if they danced around it.

"This is where I used to play my songs, and write songs.."

"Why don't you play any more?"

"People change Ashley, they change their views in life and they change as a person. I've changed I'm not the person I used to be."

"Play again." Shane took his guitar from his back and looked at it.

"What song?" He smiled at her, the first time she had ever seen in smile that way. She pulled a think face.

"What comes from the heart." She replied. He smiled once again and began to make up a song as he when along, little did Ashley know, it was about her.

**- - - - -**

**finished, chapter three. I'll try to do chapter four soon.**


	5. Unbroken yet Broken

**One month later...**

Ashley woke up welcomed by the sun shimmering rays of warmth. Like she had been wrapped in a fluffy blanket. Today she was going to see Shane once again. She always felt joyous around him and felt she could also be herself whenever she was around him. He moved on from being the cocky selfish person he used to be instead he become Shane. They would now see each other every day, walking her to class, making her laugh. Her feelings had grew for him. Now she was unsure of their relationship as just friends. Today she was going to tell him.

**With Shane**

Shane was walking round campus. It was Autumn. Gusts of light breeze would occur every so often and the sky was a soft blue-grey colour a few puffs of clouds could be seen here and there but besides that it was a pretty warm day. Every bright leaf had turned a crisp bronze. Leaving the trees bare. They would create a loud crunch every time you would walk over them. A group of girls and guys sat around a bench singing a traditional camp rock song. He felt unusually... happy. He never felt like it since _she _left. He smiled at everyone passing by greeting them in hey, hi, how are you?'s A smiled smeared across his face. He felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his black phone.

"Hello?" He answered. No reply.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" No reply.

He was about to hang up when a voice spoke.

"Hi Shane." He was speechless.

"M-"

"Turn around." The voice interrupted. He did so.

"Mitchie! Is that you?" There a bit of a distance away was Mitchie. Her phone to her ear. She put it down and smiled in a mix of happiness and nervousness. Her smooth chocolate hair had grown mid way from her shoulder and elbow. Her chestnut eyes stared into his. She stood still not knowing what to do. She looked down at her feet and started to walk forward until she was in front of him. She smiled again.

"Hi."

**- - - - -**

"Hey Ash!" Selena walked into Ashley's room and welcomed her with a hug.

"Hi Selena, your happy today." Ashley laughed.

"Yeah," She jumped onto the bed.

"And may I ask why?"

"You may!"

"Go on then!" The younger girl laughed at her older sisters responds.

"Because me and Nate are finally going out!" The blonde gasped in surprise and cheerfulness.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh! Who asked who? Where? When?"

"Nick. At a walk down the beach. Yesterday."

"I'm so happy for you." She hugged her younger sister again.

"Enough of me. I heard you were going to tell Shane you like-like him today."

"Yup, and I am so nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, you tell him, he'll say the same, you'll kiss go out and it'll be a happily ever after! "

"I hope so."

**- - - - -**

"What are you doing here Mitchie?"

"I came back for you, I thought you would be happy."

"I am but... here did you go?"

"I went to another school in England."

"ENGLAND! You didn't tell me you were going aboard, were you planning to just left me here!"

"No! ...Yes." Shane inhaled, and shook his head turning his back to her.

"I'm so sorry Shane!" He turned to face her. He stared straight into her eyes.

"I forgive you, just as long your here to stay,"

"I promise."

"So your back?"

"Yeah, I'm back!"

"Good." He grinned. Mitchie's smile was bigger then ever when she embraced him into a tight squeeze.

**8:30pm**

"Ready Ash?"

"No!"

"Okay you go get him!" She lightly pushed her sister out the door before slamming it in her face before she could protest. She groaned and made her way out to the platform. She had a hunch he might be there.

It was dark by the time she was a few steps every from her destination she sighed. Patted down her hair and navy blue dress. She couldn't help be feel jittery. She was moments away from tell_ him_, Shane that she **loved** him. It was the biggest thing she had ever done in her life. But it was her moment and she wasn't going to quit now. He had to know sooner or later.

"I'm not going to let anything stop me." She muttered to herself a beam appeared on her face. Her eyes glittered when she saw Shane walk past in the distance. "Nothings going to stop me" She repeated marching towards him. Then she saw her. Mitchie. She instantly stopped and smile dropped. She watched them roar in laughter. She watched how she kept touching his arm, Shane just as worst playing with her making her laugh. Her heart felt like it had been slammed into a wall when she saw them kiss. As if someone was gashing and gashing at her heart. Tears brimming at her eyes. She couldn't hold them in any longer. They showered over her face and splattered onto the ground. Instinct told her to run and never come back. She listened...

**- - - - **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not the best story writer so suggestions of improvement is understandable but not to harsh! Hope you enjoyed it ^-^ **


	6. Melody of the Lost Love

Exhausted, weak and frail. Ashley ran the empty road. Grey tears streamed down her face from the mascara she had put on. It was dark apart from all the bright road lights, She stopped her running to catch her breath. It had been a long journey and she had no idea where she was heading. Home? The nearest town? But there was one thing she knew she was never going. Back. The reality was too hard to bare. She had grown to love Shane and just as she had admitted it, it had all been pulled away from her. Pulled away way too soon.

A black car pulled up beside Ashley at first she felt suspicious as would anyone if a random car parked beside you. But as she saw the familiar smiling face behind the blacked out windows. She giggled and hopped inside. He was always there to save her. Whatever the problem was.

**2 months later**

Nobody knew where exactly the popular bubbly blonde girl everyone loved went. Rumours went round and people started talking. Even her sister Selena had no idea. All she heard was a single phone call and a few texts from her sister explaining she was okay. Shane ignored the constant talk. He became quite irritated by so many people talking about her. He didn't know why. But still he missed her more then anyone. He missed the one to one talks they both shared. He loved scaring her went he slyly sneaked up to her and hugged her from behind. She was the one who always stuck by him. Normally he would smile every time her name was spoken.

He always knew he had Mitchie though but couldn't help feeling she was just the next best thing. But he couldn't simply break up with her. He had finally became a even bigger success with her in the band and driving her away could risk everything...

"Hey Shane!" Mitchie bounced to Shane's side.

"Hey Mitchie, finally ready to go?"

"Yep, all packed." She smiled.

Shane loaded the bus with his, his brothers and Mitchies' things. They had formed a huge band and touring America to promote their band as they had been knocked off the top. Their manager Keith thought it would be a good idea and a good way to sell more records and regain 1st place.

So they took off to tour around the road. It was tough but rewarding. Preforming gave the whole band a buzz. An experience you never get tired of for Shane. They had been all over the globe and there was one last stop England. Where they would come face to face with their main competition. Shane as always was determined to beat whoever it was. Music was his soul and something he has always loved in life. It meant a lot to be recognised as the best.

Keith managed to get the whole band through the crazy crowd of fans swarming like flies outside. Mostly girls who adored the guys.

"Alright band! The band who had topped you are called broken soul. The main singer is a girl and has a guy who is the guitar player as well as a singer. They also have a drummer and another guitarist. Now you are going to meet them during a interview with Lloyd Brown. This is important guys! Make a good impression, don't seem too competitive with this other band."

"Don't we get to preform?" Jason asked

"Of course, after broken soul have preformed. Guys remember these guys are very good at what they do. Preform at your best, okay?"

"Don't worry Keith, we'll do our best!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Keith smiled.

After hair, make-up and clothes were sorted out the group made there way through a corridor leading to the interview area.

"We'll beat them to the pulp." Shane cheered in confidence.

"Don't get too confident, they are number one." Nate stated.

A sudden melody could be heard. A sweet tune and a delicate voice drifted through their ears. The voice was passionate and sung from experience. You could almost feel the pain and love they had been through.

"That's broken soul."

"Wow." Nate whispered.

Shane couldn't help but be drawn to the dulcet voice. Almost as if being hypnotised.

"C'mon guys." Keith opened the door into a dimly lit room. The music became more boisterous but kept the tender melody. Cameras surrounded the corners of the room and in the middle was a averaged sized stage. A drummer drummed away at the back. A guitarist with brown hair played to the side with another guitarist with blonde hair at the other side. And stood in the middle was a beautiful blonde haired singer with glistening brown eyes. Her silky curled hair that cascaded like a waterfall. She wore a stripy sequinned medium length dress in different colours, pink, blue, grey and black. Shane's eyes widened when he saw the breathe taking lead singer. Cos he knew exactly who she was

"ASHLEY!"

- - - - -

**Finally an update ^^ hope you enjoyed it! R&R! **


End file.
